


cautionary tale

by Riana1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The is a reason why Big Rico's Pizza is the best in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cautionary tale

This is a ritual that the drivers of Big Rico’s Pizza partake after every safe shift, the last steaming fresh extra large pizza out of the oven is carefully wrapped up and at the entrance to the Dog Park gate.

The rules are simple: Take the pizza, Leave the pizza, and Never, Never look behind you.

Big Rico is big on the rules. Be polite, smile (not to Mayor she takes as a sign of aggression), be on time, call if you are lost or late (the mothers always call Rico first, he’ll finish putting the pie in the oven, grab his keys, climb into his rickety old food truck, and find you. Big Rico will always come for you. Always.)

Listen to Big Rico.

The drivers will pass around the cautionary tale of Timmy Teloski over a meat lovers special. How Timmy /ignored/ Big Rico and stole a piece of the last pizza, and panicking called the shop, begging for Big Rico to come get him, there were things behind him, therew e r e t h i n i n g sbehindh i m.

And Big Rico finished wiping down the counter, turned off the neon lights in the window, grab his keys, climbed into his old rusted food truck and came for Timmy.

And nobody has seen Timmy Teloski since.

Not that anyone misses him, even his mom will tell you he was a bit of an idiot, and driving for Big Rico’s is a sweet gig. Good tips, flexible hours, and all the free pizza you can pack away. Sometimes Big Rico makes these meat lovers special and it is good enough to drive an angel from heaven (don’t offer them to Miz Josie though); sweet, succulent, and saturated in goodness that is illegal in forty seven states.

He only does it to welcome a new employee to the family so it is pretty rare. Big Rico’s Pizza doesn’t near have the turn-around of the internship at the radio station or the Used and Discount Sporting Goods Store. They never can keep people long.

Just listen to Big Rico and have a slice.


End file.
